How Will You Find Your Way?
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: It's been a rough day for Alice. First she's gotten sentenced to death by an insane queen who has a strange fetish for the color red and now she somehow has gotten herself tied into an adventure as she helps a man escape from his prison and return to his daughter, while she's trying to get herself back home. This could either end happily or terribly or somewhere in between.


**Alright so this idea just like popped in my head, because things like that tend to happen when you are stuck in an RV for over 8 hours so I decided to like write this out and see how it goes. Anyways enjoy guys!**

She ran for her life as she heard the loud pounding footsteps of the guards following behind her. It seemed like there was nowhere for her to hide since the walls were so far apart from each other and the ceiling seemed to touch the sky. She came to a little fork in hallway she was currently running down, she didn't know where to turn. The castle she ran through was like a never ending labyrinth of hallways and doors to other rooms. There seemed to be no way out of this hell she had gotten herself into. Out of impulse she choose the hallway on the left and kept running until she felt like all the oxygen in her lungs had ran out. The girl leaned against a nearby wall to catch her breath just for a moment, for a small amount of time she had outrun her chasers. That moment didn't last long though as she started hear the footsteps again of the oncoming guards, they seemed quite determined to find her. The girl stood herself back up and cleared her mind so she could figure out what to do next. There was no way she would let herself get captured. The thought of never going back to her home terrified her. She couldn't help but think though if she did get caught by these guards,and sentenced to death, how long would her family search for her before giving up and accepting that she was dead in her world? The girl shook her head trying to rid herself of those bothersome thoughts that were causing her to lose sight of what mattered at the present moment. She would not give up now, she knew she had twice as much determination and passion as though guards did on reaching her goal. The girl paused for a moment when she thought she heard a noise from below her feet. She looked down to investigate where the noise had come from and saw a little window that she could just fit through. Maybe that window would lead to some sort of underground tunnel and get her out of here? She didn't even take the time to logically think about what she should do, instead she let her courage and adrenaline take control of her. She placed both hands on the glass of the window and pushed with all of her might but the window didn't even budge, it seemed to be sealed shut. She frantically looked around for something to break open the window and saw that there was a vase on a side table not that far from her. She could use the vase to break the window open. She quickly got up and grabbed the vase but ended up falling on her behind when her hands slipped from the vase. The vase,like the window, seemed to be stuck in a permanent position.  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me" the girl muttered to herself as she pulled again on the vase, which of course just stayed in its place. The guards footsteps were growling louder with the more time she wasted. Finally she realized what she would have to do. The girl walked over to the window and nervously bit her lip as she kicked with all her might at the window feeling the agonizing pain as shards of glass stabbed into her leg, bright red splotches started show through her plain white tights. The window was open now though, so she quickly climbed through it, not caring about the scratches she was giving herself or the tears she was putting in her dress. When she was all the way through the window she realized there was no foothold for her to climb down from and her arms slipped as she fell. She let out a small scream as she felt air rush past her but then she landed on something soft. She was alive? She let out a small smile to herself and squealed at her quick victory of getting away from the guards. But where was she now? She tried to stand up but fell down as she foot tripped over a hat. Her fall had caused a tower of hats, similar to the one she had tripped over, to collapse completely on top her. The girl was practically buried in hats of all sorts now as she climbed out. It didn't take her long to realize that the whole room was covered from floor to ceiling with hats.  
"What's a crazy witch like her want with all these hats?" she pondered out loud as she climbed out of her hat lined coffin.  
"They're not for her" a voice said. She turned around and saw a man. The girl did the only thing she could think of and started chucking hats at him trying to make a run for it.

"Would you stop that?" he asked as she kept throwing hats at him that he would simply just knock out of the way with his arms.  
"NO! I am not dying today" she told the man as she Frisbee threw a sombrero at him, hitting him clear on the nose.

"OW!" the man snapped grasping his nose.  
"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that already don't you think" the man said as he expertly dodged a fez.

"Oh sure that's what you want me to think" the girl chided at him. The man finally managed to walk up to her and he grabbed her wrist, showing her the shackle that was tightly clamped around his wrist.  
"You're stuck here" the girl realized once she calmed down. The man nodded as an answer to her question.

"So you're not going to kill me then?" she asked. He shook his head at her. The girl just stood there for a moment trying to come up with something to say.  
"Jefferson" the man introduced himself. The girl looked at him hesitantly.  
"Alice?" she introduced herself not sure what to make of this situation.

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
